


Movie Night

by Awkward_Orca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post War, a few references to sexy times but nothing else, like they're all on earth with everything done, maybe some super super light angst, night out, shallurklance - Freeform, the rest is all nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/pseuds/Awkward_Orca
Summary: The four lovers go out to see a movie and a few deep thoughts are thought





	Movie Night

“Keith!” Lance called, sticking his head into the hallway. “Do you have my squirrel nut shirt?”

“What? No, why would I have it?” The mullet head’s voice responded from the bathroom. 

“Are you serious? You’re like our local shirt gremlin!”

Keith stuck his head out of the bathroom to glare at Lance. “I am not!”

“Hate to break it to you babe,” Shiro said, walking past Lance and into the bathroom, kissing Keith’s forehead. “But you are. I’m pretty sure the majority of our clothes are in your dresser.”

“That’s why yours is always the messiest,” Lance giggled.

The shorter boy rolled his eyes, returning to the front of the mirror. “Lance,” Allura pushed her door open, wearing a shirt with a design for the band Squirrel Nut Zipper. “It ended up in my laundry, I’ll take it off-”

“No!” Lance interrupted, staring at her. “No, it’s okay princess, you pull it off much better.”

She smirked, crossing her arms. “What’s this? The great Lance admits someone else looks better in his clothes?”

“Of course I do,” He hummed, taking a few steps forward to hold her hands. “You’re gorgeous baby.” 

“Yes, and you need to get another shirt if you’re letting her wear that one,” Keith cut in, now finished in the restroom, as he wrapped an arm around Allura’s shoulders.

“Aw, what’s the rush, Kogane? I can’t compliment our girlfriend?”

“Not when the show’s in thirty minutes. We gotta leave soon.”

“You know, even though you were kicked out of the garrison, you’re still uptight about timing and schedules,” Lance sighed, laughing when Keith kicked him back into his room.

\---

Shiro’s hand reached out, grabbing Keith’s arm out of habit to stop him from walking into the road. “So?” Lance asked Allura, “What did you think?”

“The movie was fascinating!” She beamed. “I’ve never seen such ancient technology, and the story was thrilling. You said that is was based off real Earth myths?”

“Yeah, Thor is a Norse god,” Shiro said. “I used to love reading about him.”

“I would love to learn more about these myths. How many are there?”

“Butt loads, we can go to the library or a bookstore tomorrow, and you can read some!” Lance suggested, the group starting to walk once the light changed.

“Yeah, that’ll work out great, it’s not like we have jobs or anything,” Keith sighed, looking up from writing something on his phone.

Lance pouted. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

“I’m just being realistic.”

“It’s alright,” Allura said, squeezing Lance’s hand. “We can go at another time.”

“A bookstore date does sound fun,” Shiro commented.

“More like friggin adorable! We’d be the cutest ones there,” Lance boasted, puffing out his chest.

“I thought bookstores were supposed to be quiet? You might not be welcome there,” Allura pointed out, grinning at Lance’s look of shock and betrayal.

“I can be quiet when I want to!”

There was a moment of silence before the other three burst out laughing. Allura leaned closer to Lance’s ear, “It didn’t seem like that last night,” She purred.

Lance’s face flushed with red. “She’s right, I couldn’t get any sleep. I feel bad for the neighbors,” Keith groaned.

“That’s not my fault! Shiro kept pulling my hands from my face, I couldn’t help myself!”

Shiro smirked with absolutely no regret or guilt. “Plus, when have you ever cared about the neighbors? You’re louder than any of us combined,” Lance continued, crossing his arms defensively.

Shiro glanced at a couple staring at the group as they walked by and cleared his throat. “Maybe we shouldn’t be discussing our uh, bedroom activities on the street like this.”

Allura nodded while Lance snapped his mouth shut. Keith just snickered.

The group fell silent as they walked. Streetlights passed overhead and cars rumbled by. Every now and then, they’d pass a house with fairy lights lining the windows or stair railings.

Allura sighed, lifting her face to the stars above. No matter how many times she walked through the city, at night or day, she couldn’t stop comparing these streets to Altea. She knew to do so was silly, in the best sense of the word. Earth was completely different from her birth planet, but when she looked around, she could picture Alteans walking by or sitting under a tree. Alive and well.

_No,_ she reminded herself. Earth is unique and beautiful, and even if there were no Alteans, there were still people she loved. People she met through a miracle. These stars may not be the ones she grew up with, but they were the ones she could look at with her lovers, the ones she felt safe under, and the ones she had chosen to live beneath.

“Allura?” Shiro called gently.

She lowered her gaze, meeting the looks of concern from the other three. She hadn’t realized she had stopped walking.

Allura smiled, moving closer and taking Shiro and Lance’s hands as Keith came around behind her to rub her back briefly before standing next to Shiro. “I apologize, I got lost in thought. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my pal Syrianne, I hope you all enjoyed it too ^^


End file.
